Where is your Heart
by OTH6969
Summary: A/U: Set in Season 3 Brooke decided to stay in LA, leaving both Peyton and Lucas behind, will they be able to find there way back to each other sooner, now that Brooke isn't around to mess everything up? Totally Leyton with Naley,
1. Chapter 1

New story, Set in Season 3, Brooke went to LA for the summer, and Yes, Lucas kissed her, in BLAH BLAH BLAH... and he has spend the summer with Peyton. They have gotten closer, but never crossed any lines, they are just friends, Haley and Nathan are still together, Haley never went on tour.

Summary, A/U: Brooke decided to stay in LA, leaving both Peyton and Lucas behind, will they be able to find there way back to each other sooner, now that Brooke isn't around to mess everything up?

* * *

Where is Your Heart

Chapter 1

Peyton smiled to herself as she check out her awesome room, she finally painted it red. And it looked amazing, at least she thinks it does, she could wait for Lucas to come back in see his reaction. She was cleaning up her mess, when her computer ding..

" , what are you doing?"

Peyton turn towards the computer screen, and smiled at her best friend. " , I miss you"

" Well, Duh?" Brooke Laughed.

" Shouldn't you be on a plane?" Peyton asked, as she sat down in front of the screen.

"You cut your hair, OH. MY. GOD" Brooke said, totally avoiding her question.

"Yes, I did, needed a new look." she wasn't going to go into details with her, maybe, when she comes home she'll feel her in. With the whole adopted thing and birth mom popping up out of the blue..

"Well, I liked the curly hair best, but your skinny ass could for sure put off a short hair due..."

"Thanks" she smiles, " Now back to the question your avoiding?"

"What question?" Brooke asks innocently

"Brooke Davis...Why aren't you on a plane, you promise me we would see you tonight."

Brooke bit her lip, as she looked at her best friend, this was really going to be harder than she thought.

Peyton noticed, the tears in her eyes and how her happy mood changed. "Brooke? What aren't you telling me?"

" , you know I love you right" Peyton nodded, " And your my best friend in the whole entire world...

"Brooke what is going on?"

" I'm..." she looks down, afraid to look at her friends face. " I'm not coming back to Tree hill"

Peyton smirks, "Yea, whatever, you say Brooke, seriously? school starts next week, in like five days I think, you were suppose to come back so we could go shipping, remember, you said, I needed to changed my look, since we are seniors this year and my look is so lame..." she laughed,

Brooke smiled, " Yeah, I remember" she sighed loudly .

Peyton saw the tears fall, "OH MY GOD..." she said, as she realized that her best friend was actually been serious " Your really not coming back to Tree Hill?"

"No, I'm not, Peyton, I got offer a modeling job, and it starts tomorrow, I'm going to be going to New York, and Paris, you know I have always wanted to go to Paris. "

Peyton didn't say anything she just sat there staring at Brooke, they were suppose to go to paris together next summer, they plan it years ago..

"I'm going to miss you P. Sawyer, so much."

" I can't believe you, Brooke this is are senior year, we have looked forward to this since JR high..."

" I know, "

" Why can yu just come back here finish school than go to LA, New York, Paris, or whatever the hell you want..How can I get through my senior year without my best friend?"

"It's a one time thing Peyton, it's kind of now or never deal..." Brooke was crying, as she watched the tears fall from Peyton's eyes." You have Haley, she could go shopping with you, she might not have the same taste as me, " she teased, but Peyton didn't laugh or smile " Peyton, I'm sorry... Leaving you behind is really hard for me...

"What about Lucas?" Peyton asked, as she thought about the blond who has been worried about Brooke coming back

"What about him?"

"Brooke, I know about the kiss, I know about what he said to you before you left."

" Look, I thought about that all summer, I did, peyt, But, Lucas in I just don't make sense... I like him a lot in yes, I could totally come back in start things up with him again, but I don't see us as soul mates,,,,"

"Brooke, you're going to break his heart...

" I know, " she whispered, " But I got to do what's right for me... and taking this job is what is right, I'm going to miss you all, and it's going to suck misses out on my senior year, I had so much planned, but I can't let this go by, and live with what if's in regrets.."

" I get it Brooke, I do, I just going to miss you," Peyton cried,

" I'm going to miss you to, "

" Are you going to write Lucas or at least call him..."

" I was kind of hopping you could talk to him for me."

"Brooke,...

"Peyton, your good with words and feeling and Lucas, you know him better than I do, I know you will be able to let him down gently.."

Peyton just shook her head, " Fine, I can't believe this"

"Look I got to go I have a meets with a few produces, I love you

" I love you to B. Davis..." she cried, " Take care of yourself, I couldn't live if something happen to you,"

"You take care to, " she cried, " Get a boyfriend this year." she joked, psyton rolled her eyes, "Bye, i call you soon, i promise."

"Bye Brooke" she whispered, as the computer screen went black.

She sat there staring at the black screen, crying, and that's how Lucas found her an hour later...

"Wow... " Lucas said, as he enter her room, " You actually decided to do something this summer" He smiled,. " Peyton" he said, as he noticed her staring over in space. " Earth to Peyton" he said, as he walked over to her, " Hey, whats wrong" he asks after noticing the tears..

Peyton looked at him, " Sat down I got something to tell you." she said,in a clam but serious voice.

"Peyt, your scaring me," he told her as he sat down on her bed staring at her. " Did Ellie, come back or som...

"No, this has nothing to do with her," she took a deep breath. " I just talk to Brooke" She watched as he smiled, she hated that she was going to be the one to make that smile fade.

" So she at the airport" he asks hopefully.. Peyton shook her head, " She what ? missed her flight, catching another, or what?"

" She's not..." she stopped, just say it Peyton. " Brooke's not coming home."

Lucas's eyes widen, "What? this is a joke right?" Did she put you up to this?" Peyton shook her head, as a few tears fell. " Your serious?" he grasped

" I'm sorry Lucas"

" School starts next week, so when is she coming home?"

" As of right now, never..." she answered.. " She got offered a modeling job in LA, it starts tomorrow."

Lucas just sat there staring at Peyton, who was crying, " I can't believe this, what about school? what about cheerleading ? what bout you?" Peyton just shrugged. " This sucks"

"Your telling me"

" I'm sorry Peyton, I know how much Brooke's friendship meant to you.."

" I'm sorry, she broke your heart" Peyton whispered, then walked over to him and hugged him. " I guess it's just you in me this year." she didn't tell him what Brooke said, about them not making sense, or that they weren't soul mates, she figure he was already hurt enough, why add to it..

Lucas smiled sadly, " yeah," he whispered, as he held her close to him. Millions of things going through his mind..." Come on let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand in they walked out the room... Heading to the one place that always cleared his mind...


	2. Chapter 2

Where is your Heart

Chapter 2

A week later

Peyton laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She really thought Brooke was playing a joke on her. She thought she was going to just pop up out of the blue in surprise somewhere. It's been a week since they last talked no video chats, no phone calls, no texts. no postcards, no nothing. She was pretty upset with her best friend now.

" why are u still in bed?" Lucas asked as he walked into Peyton's bedroom.

" I don't know."

" peyt, schools starts an hour."

" I know."

" then why aren't up ready?"

" I am, I'm just laying here passing time away."

" come on"

" why?"

" you need food"

" no I'm fine."

" Peyton, I know you miss Brooke but...

" but what Lucas?" she said cutting him off. She sat up," she's my best friend, this is not supposed to be how my senior year starts, Brooke was suppose to be here. I have no one."

" hey!" he said in a defenses voice. " look it sucks that she not here, but you're not alone peyt, you got Haley and Nathan and Bevin and Skillz..," he reached for her hand in pulled her off the bed. " and most importantly you got...me." he smirk at her

She rolls her eyes. " lucky, me" she said sarcastically

" come on"

" where are we going?"

" I told Nathan and Haley that we would meet them at the café for breakfast."

She exhaled loud, " Fine, let's get this crazy day over" she told him as she grabbed her bag.

" Peyton I promise you, it's going to be a good year. Just wait in see."

" if you say so."

* * *

After breakfast, the four-headed off to school. Ready to start their senior year. " You think we're survive" Nathan joked, as they walked inside

" probably not" Peyton said,

" Yes, we will" Lucas said, as he give Peyton a pointed look. " It's going to be a great year. I can feel it"

" I'm so excited" Haley said,

" only you would be excited on the first day of school." Peyton said to her, as they others laughed.

" hey, there's a lot to look forward to this year. And I can wait to see all ..,, I do sound like a dork. Huh?" Peyton and Lucas agreed with her,

" yeah but your my dork." Nathan said as he kissed her. Causing the other two to round their eyes. " And I love your dork side"

" we'll, I guess I should head to English" Peyton said as she walked away from the three. Lucas just sighed, as he watched her walk away.

" it's it wrong for me to say, I hate Brooke." Haley said once Peyton was gone.

"Haley," Lucas said, looking back at her. " Leave Brooke alone"

" I'm sorry Luke, look I know she is something special to you, and you're in love with her in all, but if you asks me, she's being selfish."

" how is she selfish," Lucas asked angrily

" Luke, she just stay in LA not caring who she hurt. Look at Peyton Luke she is so unhappy, and she broke your heart Luke."

" my heart is just fine Hales " Luke told her seriously, " yes, I'm a little disappointed that she didn't come back. I did really want to start over with her. And maybe I loved her, I don't know. But I have accepted that she's not coming back in I'm not letting that bring me down. I'm just worried about Peyton "

" me to Luke."

" you guys Peyton will be fine, we just got to prove to her that she can have a kick ass senior year without Brooke." Nathan said they agreed " okay this is my stop see you at lunch." he said as he kissed Haley goodbye,

" Come on Hale's Calculus a waits us" Lucas said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked to class together.

* * *

Peyton and Haley were sitting outside at one of the tables, talking about music, and how their day has been so far, " I love Bevin, but sometimes, I wondered, how she made it to high school" Haley said, causing Peyton to laugh.

" WOW!" Lucas said as he in Nathan approached the table. He sat down beside her, looking at her with a huge smile

" what?" Peyton asked. him feeling uncomfortable.

" did I just see a smile on Peyton Sawyer's face?" Lucas teased,

" shut up." Peyton said as she slapped his arm. " I do smile Lucas, sometimes"

" I know, I wish you would do it more, I like smile, it looks good on you" He told her as they locked eyes,

" Anyways," she said, turning her attention back to her lunch. Lucas just smile at her.

" so how has your day been going so far?" He asked her.

" pretty good " Peyton shrugged her shoulders. As she popped a grape in her mouth

" we'll it's going to go from pretty good to awesome now." Nathan told her

" whys that?" Peyton asked,

" cause you in I got classes together the rest of the day."

" oh boy! I'm so excited." she laughed,

" you should be, I was the best thing that ever happen to you Sawyer." Nathan joked. Peyton laughed, in throw a grape at him.

" till she met me." Lucas said, smiling at her.

" somebody is full of themselves " she said smiling back at him. The two locket eyes again. Causing Haley and Nathan to smile at each other.

" so what are we doing after school?" Nate asked. to break the blond's connection.

" we have a cheerleading meeting at 3:30." Haley said.

" um.. I don't think I'll be there Haley." Peyton said. As she looked down at the table.

" why?"

" I kind of...,, decided... To quit." She told them all.

" what?"Nathan said

" why?" Haley said

" when?" Lucas said, at the same time. Peyton looked at her three confused friends. before, playing with the ring on her finger. " Peyton"

" we'll to answer you first Nate, what. I'm quitting cheerleading. and Haley why? Because I just don't see the point anymore now that Brooke's gone. And Lucas when I kind of decided it a few days ago. I just never said anything."

" peyt you can't quit just because Brooke's not here." Lucas said

" screw Brooke Peyton what about me?" Haley asked in a hurt voice.

" look you guys know I never liked it, I only did it because Brooke made me. So why continue doing something I hate? And Haley's you can quit to, I know you didn't even want to join in the first place."

" Yeah your right, I didn't want to join, but I did it for you Peyton"

" I know, and I thank you for that, But seriously, Haley do you really want to keep doing it?"

" Well, I guess not, I mean there is so much more I could be doing, millions of other things.." Haley said as she kinda lifted her spirits up.

" No." Nathan said looking at his wife. " Haley don't quit , I need you."

" Nathan, you still have me. I'm your wife, I will always be here for you."

" I know that but you been a cheerleader is what keeps me going knowing you are sitting on the side lines cheering me on."

" baby, I will still cheer you on, I don't have to be a cheerleader. To cheer for you."

" I know, it's just you being a cheerleader makes you apart of the team. We get to spend more time together that way. " he sighed,

" fine, " she said, as she reached for his hand. " I'll stay on the team if that makes you happy. "

" it does"

" you better be glad that I love you." she told him, as she kissed him. " I'm mad you." Haley told Peyton " I actually thought we were friends. Cause friends not leave friends"

" hale.,

" no, forget it Peyton, I'm not Brooke I get it. " she said cutting her off. " bye Luke."

Peyton frowned as she watched her walk away. she didn't want to upset her. Friends don't leave friends, that's funny, Peyton thought to herself, as she watched Haley storm away.

" I will talk to peyt." Nathan said as he went after his wife.

" I really don't see why she's upset." Peyton said as she turn to Luke.

" because your acting like nothing matters anymore now that Brooke is gone."

" no I'm not!" she protested. " I just don't want to be a damn cheerleader anymore, God, I just don't get why you people are upsets about that." she said as she stormed off. Lucas just watched her go...

* * *

" so is this your life now?" Lucas asked as he walked into Peyton's bedroom that night. Finding her laying on the bed again Looking up at the ceiling.

" what do you want Lucas?"

" just stopping by on my way home"

" Haley still hate me?"

" she doesn't hate you, she just a little hurt."

" I don't see why?"

" Peyton your acting like nothing matters cause Brooke's not here. Didn't we have a good summer together?"

" yeah, we did, but that's different."

" how?"

" cause that was summer, I knew she was going to be back in a few months. And now.," she started to cry. Lucas walked sat down on the edge of the bed. " and I have no idea when or if I'm ever going to see her again. I miss her Luke,"

" I know," he said as he patted her hand. " I wish I could make this better for you."

" aren't you hurt?"

" yes, but I guess I just realized that maybe Brooke in I wasn't meant to be. " Peyton just looks at him as he repeated the words Brooke told her a week ago. " I miss her, I do, and I wondered if she misses me? And I'm hurt that she wasn't able to call me or write me or something. I wish she was the one to tell me she wasn't coming back, I hate that she put that on you." he told her honestly,

they sat in silences for a while, " I'm such a girl." she laughed as she wiped her eyes.

" hey there is nothing wrong with crying, your got hurt by someone who means a lot to you. It sucks. But Peyton you still have friends here. Don't cut us out. Let us in so we can help you. I'm no Brooke but I do make a pretty awesome best friend. At least that's what Haley says." he smirks.

" Awe, Lucas Scott do you want to be my new best friend?" she teased.

" if you have me?"

" how do you know Haley would want to share you?"

" I wouldn't mind," Haley said as she walked into the room with Nathan behind her. " he is a pretty awesome friend peyt you could do worst.."

" I'm sorry Haley," Peyton said

" hey it's not you it's me, I shouldn't have snapped at you I get it, I just don't like any of the other girls besides Bevin, you and Brooke were my favorites. Now I feel like I didn't just lose Brooke but I losing you to."

" you not losing me Haley's, look I'll asks if I can rejoined the team."

" really!"

" yep, I rather be a cheerleader than a loner mopping in her room all night for the rest of the year."

" thank you Peyton" Haley said as she hugged her. " cause we sure have a lot if drama a head of us."

" what do you mean?"

" well they named a new cheer captain"

" who ?"

" she's new but she's a bitch. Her name is Rachel something red hair bitch."

" oh this is going to be fun." Peyton said sarcastically

" she's not a bitch Haley, she's in my history class. She seem pretty friendly to me." Nathan said,

" ha I wondered why Nate." Lucas said

" what are you talking about?"

" Nate, the girl was flirting with you the whole period. " Lucas smirk,

" she was not!"

Haley put her hands on her hips " you were flirting with that whore?" she asked...

" no I wasn't" Nathan send Lucas a glare. " we talked about basketball and stuff and I told her I was very happily married"

" good," Haley stated, " but I swear if she touches you I'll kill her." she than walked out of Peyton's room.

"thanks man"

Lucas just shrugged, " we'll that was..,,

" crazy.." Peyton finished for him.

He just laughed " I'm glad you decided to continue to cheer, you can be my personal cheerleader."

" Lucas there is a lot of girls who would want that job," Peyton teases

" I don't want no other girls, I want you, "

" why?"

" your legs" he said in a serious voice. " I love watching your legs."

Peyton blushed," shut up dude." she shook her head. " the other girls have legs to Luke " she laughed.

" yeah, they do, but their legs don't compare to yours"

They locked eyes for moment, before Peyton snap out of it, looking him in the eyes, wasn't a good thing. " Let's go to the beach" she said as she stood up in grabbed her jacket.

"Why? " he asked, as he stood up to, " It's dark"

"Why? because I like the beach at night and yes, it's dark. " She said, as it was no big deal. " Lucas I'll protected you" she told him with a big smile.

" Shut up Blondie" He said, as they walked out the door, He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Just happy that she was actually smiling again. He loved her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I decided to do a little time jump in this chapter. That way we can get to some Leyton interaction. I have also decided that I won't be using many of the ideas from the show. Like Peyton's mom doesn't have a cancer, I decided to keep her around, I hated that Peyton had to go through losing two moms. And Keith is still alive, I hated that they killed him off, I loved his relationship with Lucas. Anywayssss, here is another chapter, oh in Rachel will play a big part into pushing Leyton together, cus we all know she was rooting for Leyton from the beginning., Let me know what you think, thanks.

* * *

Where Is Your Heart

Chapter 3

Today marked six months since Brooke Davis was last in Tree Hill. Four months since Peyton had video talked with her. Peyton had called her eight times recently within the last three months, and left many voice mails, she had even text her but no reply. Peyton was worried, but her worried stopped this morning she got a postcard for Brooke,

Peyton,

"Paris is beautiful, I'll send you pictures, wish you were here.

I miss u so much, , im having a blast would have a better one if you were with me.

" Oh, p.s I met a very H-O-T french guy... He is so FINE... I'm definitely going to hook up with him lol..,

love you P. Sawyer."

Peyton shook her head, then smiled sightly, She misses her to, but to be honest life isn't as bad as she thought it was going to be without her best friend.

She in Haley became closer, along with Nathan and Lucas. The four of them were constantly together, People even thought that she in Lucas were a couple since they were always together, It would get awkward a lot with they were with, Haley and Nathan, the couple would start kissing and Peyton and Lucas would feel unease.

Cheer leading was going good and Rachel wasn't a big bitch like Peyton had thought, she in the red-head clicked as soon as they met. Haley still wasn't liking her, only because she kept hitting on Nathan.

" what's you got there?" Lucas asked as he walked into Peyton's room.

Peyton looked at him confusly till she remembered the post card in her hand. " a postcard" she said, like it was no big deal

" from who?" Lucas asked, Hoping she doesn't say Jake, they have been getting along so go lately, he was starting to remember, why he had that crush on her all those years.

"Brooke"

He raised hie eye brow, " cool, how is she?"

She looked at him, trying to see if he really wanted to hear," she seems happy, she's in Paris, " Peyton wasnt to sure if she should tell him she met someone.

" well I'm glad she's having a good time, and that she is safe. Now you can stop worrying." he told her as he took the postcard out of her hands. " she met someone?" his voice was low, but he didn't;t sound hurt.

" yeah, I'm sorry Luc... "

" don't be sorry, " He told her cutting her off. " it's fine, like I said I'm glad she's happy, " he throws the postcard down on his bed. " now why I'm really here., "

"I thought you were here to drive me to school." She asks, as she grabbed her bag,

" we'll yes that true, but I got bigger news, I was actually going to call you last night, but got sided tracked."

" by a hot a date?" she asks with a smile., while on the inside panicked she wasn't ready to share Lucas.

" no not by a date, I'm not really into meeting new girls right now. " He said, with a shrug.

"you want to meet new guys?" she jokes. as she crossed her arms around herself,

He narrowed his eyes at her, "not funny Peyton."

" what? Come on Lucas it would be so much fun, we could go guy watching at the beach." She teased,

Their still staring at each other, " I'm not watching guys with you."

" but you said you were my new best friend, and best friends go guy watching." She whined,

" yes I'm your new best friend," Friend he was starting to hate that word." but I'm not Brooke so if you want to go guy watching, take Rachel."

" fine" she said, like she was mad at him,

" now if your done I got news." he told her as she nods " Keith asked my mom to marry him. "

" shut up, what did she say?"

" yes, their getting married." he was excited.

" that greats news Luke." she said as she hugged him. They stood in the middle of the room hugging a moment longer than just friend should. " we'll we should get going " Peyton said as she breaks the hug. " We can't be late."

"yeah." They continue to look at each other, "After you "

She smiled, then walked past him, Lucas closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, before following her.

* * *

That night everyone was at Tric celebrating Keith and Karen's engagement. Peyton was in charge of the music, which she was grateful for, cause she need some distance between her in Luke, Since that little hug in her bedroom this morning, things have been awkward between them. She looked over at the table, where Lucas was siting, with Haley and Nathan, his mom and Keith, all laughing. She loved his smiled, she loved seeing him so happy, he was finally getting everything he ever wanted.

" Staring at Lucas Scott again?"

Peyton sighed, as she looked over at the red-head, " No I was just looking at the happiness on Karen's face,"

Rachel watched her for a second. " Peyton, were friends right?" Peyton nods " So you won't get mad if I asks you a question."

Peyton looks at her " Depends what the question is and if I have to answer it."

" Yes, you have to answer it, and I hope you answer in honestly since we are friends, "

" What's the question?"

Rachel looks over at Lucas who is now looking at Peyton, she smiled, all night the two kept watching each other when the other wasn't paying attention. " Why aren't you and Lucas together?"

" Because we are friends" she said, as if it was the most obvious reason

Rachel, laughed, " Peyton, there is so something between you to."

" No, their's not, we are just friends. and that's all we will ever be." she said the last part in a low whisper,

" Did you two ever date?"

" No, we had a little thing, nothing big, he was actually with my best friend when it happen, but I think it was just lust or something, we are so better off as friends" She says, as she changes the song. She then has a flashback, of her in Lucas in the hallway, him telling her that he could feel it in his heart.

Rachel just watches, as Peyton stares out into space, she knows she's not been honest. " Good" she said, cause Peyton to come out of her thoughts.

"Good what?"

" Good that you and Lucas are just friends, Now I don't have to feel like I'm taking your man " Rachel said, as she walked away, Peyton watched her as she walked over to Lucas's table. She watched as they talked, then Rachel reached for his hand, and pulled him to the dance floor, She watches as she wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist. She looks down at the turn table, she didn't want to see him dancing with her, Rachel wasn't even his type, he wouldn't fall for her. She looks up in see him laughing at something she whispered in his ear. Then she kissed his cheek, and then they lock eyes, and she was for sure they were going to kiss. she felt sick to her stomach, so she ran to the bathroom. She didn't want to see that.

She slasps water on her face, so no one will noticed the tears when she walks back out their. She's not sure why she care, he;s not her's he never was and never will be. She stay in there a few more seconds, before she feels she okay enough to walk back out there. She walks straight to the dj table, she didn't want to see them dancing or making out now. She just wants to get through this night and go home. She sighs as she see Lucas leaning up against the table, she really doesn't feel like being around him right now.

" Hi, having fun" He asks once she's close enough

" Yeah" she said as she starting going through her albums,

Lucas watches her, " You okay? " he asks after noticing she was being really cold towards him

" Never better" she says still not looking at him. She looks over in see Rachel flirting with so meother guy now, " So you and Rachel huh? " she try to say it in a normal voice but it's lace with jealous.

"Excuse me" he was confused, " We just danced, one dance actually, she isn't someone I want to get involved with"

Peyton looks at him, and they lock eyes she's about to question him, about what kind of girl would he like to get involved with, " Hey you two need to join us on the dance floor" Karen said, as she in Keith stop in front of the two blonde's.

"Why?" Lucas asked, as he turn his attention away from Peyton

" I think you to should get use to dancing with each other."

"Why?" Peyton asked, as she in Luke share a look

" Well, Peyton I would like for you to be my maid of honor" Karen said with a huge smile

Peyton's eyes widen. "What?" she was shocked to say the least. " What about Haley?" she asks figuring Haley would want the job, since she thought of her like a mother.

" She is to, I want both of you guys to be it" Karen said, as she walked around the table " So what do you say?"

"Yes, yes " Peyton said, as she hugged her.

Lucas watched Peyton with his mom in smiled. " So Luke what do you say?" Keith asks knocking him from his moment.

"About what?"

" being my best man"

Lucas smiled, " Hell yeah" he said, as he pulled his uncle into a hug.

"Well I want Nathan to, so you both will be it" Keith said

" Cool with me, I'm just happy it's actually happing."

Peyton and Karen walk over to where they were standing, "So now we are going to go dance" Karen said

"Why do we have to dance?" Peyton asked

" Because, I want my maid of honors dancing with the best man, dewing mine and Keith dance. So that means you and Lucas together and Nathan and Haley, Lucas will walk you down the ale, and Nathan will Haley. So I figure we could get some practice now, I'm getting married as soon as possaible, I can't wait to be this man's wife" Karen said, as she kisses keith,

Peyton just nodded, this wasn't going to be good. Lucas smiled, he kind of liked the idea. " Well, lets dance Blondie" he said, as he grabbed her hand

" I need to change the son...

" No Rachel is going to take care of the music while you dance with Lucas. " Karen said, as Rachel walked over in winked at Peyton.

Peyton wondered what she was up to. They made it to the middle of the room. Peyton placed her hands on his shoulders. Lucas placed his on her waist. Her pulse quickened, as she felt his warm hands through her thin dress. The music started to play,they swayed away to the music. There both kept their eyes down.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_and yet, I'm still afraid to let it go_

_What started out as friendship _

_has grown stronger._

Peyton closed her eyes as the lyrics played in head. Lucas smiled as he watched her. He loved the way she let a song lean her to another place. The lyrics of this song was getting to him also.

_I only wish I had the strength to __let it show_

_I tell myself I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

_Cause I feel so secure when we;re together_

Her eyes opened at the last line of the song. She looked up smiling, as she noticed he has watched her. There eyes stay locket as the both listen to the song.

_you give my life direction, you make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Peyton knew Rachel picked this song on purpose, she's not sure what she was trying to prove. The lyrics were getting to her and being in Lucas arms and him being so close, wasn't helping her pulse to calm down none.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore, _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It;s time to bring this ship into the shore_

_and throw away the oars forever_

Lucas could get use to this, holding her in his arms, they've never danced before, but it feel like they have done it for years. He's trying to read her eyes, but they are so confusing or something , he's just not sure of.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore, _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_come crashing through your door_

Rachel watches with a huge smile on her face, knowing that there is way more between the two then friendship, she just doesn't understand why Peyton won't admit it.

_Baby, __I can't fight this feeling anymore, _

_My life has been such a whirlwind __since I saw you_

_I've run round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you girl_

Haley and Nathan watched the blonds to, both knowing that there is still something between them, if Brooke didn't get in the way, they probably would of be together today.

_Cause you take me to the places that alone i'd never find_

_And even as i wander I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Karen and Keith were watching them to, it was Keith idea to make than dance,, and to pair then up for the wedding, he and Karen knew there was something deep between them, they had a connection like they did.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore, _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It;s time to bring this ship into the shore_

_and throw away the oars forever_

The connection got to Peyton she broke it, she look down at the ground, Lucas frowns, he then lifts he chin up so he can see her eyes again, but there close. So he does something that he's been wanting to do for a while what he's missed doing. He kisses her.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore, _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_come crashing through your door_

_Baby, __I can't fight this feeling anymore,_

Peyton was shocked to the core, she totally forgot what his lips felt like, god, she missed this. He parts his lips and his tongue slides over her bottom lip. They broke apart, locked eyes he smiled at her, she smiled at him, then Brooke popped in her head, her smile fade, 'I'm sorry' She shakes her head and runs out of Tric.


	4. Chapter 4

Where Is Your Heart

Chapter 4

Peyton avoided everyone all weekend. She kept her doors locked, and her cell turned off. She stay inside all weekend, trying to think of what to say when they asks why she ran out if Tric, She still couldn't believe that he kissed her, right there in the middle of the dance floor with their friends and his mon and uncle in the rest of tree hill watching. Why would he do that, was she giving him a sign that she didn't notices.

He's in love with Brooke, he's just missing Brooke, that's it. Cause it couldn't have been on purpose, could it?

She was missing Jake, that's why she kissed him back, at least that's what she was telling herself all weekend.

It was now Monday morning, which meant she couldn't avoid Lucas or the others anymore. Maybe, they forgot she prayed. As she drove to school, knowing that he was going to be somewhere waiting on her.

* * *

Lucas mopped around all weekend, clearly confused to what happen. He did something he can't take back in really deep down he doesn't want to. He's glad he kissed her, he's been wanting to all summer. But with everything that happen last year with Brooke, he didn't want to make a bigger mistake or get in between their friendship again. So he did nothing, and they got closer this summer.

Then Brooke decided she wasn't coming back, and yes he was heart-broken cause he really wanted to be with her. But spending the last six months with Peyton reminded him why he had a crush on her for so long, then dancing with her made him feel something he never felt, and the kiss was incredible he missed kissing her and he was pretty sure she was enjoying it to, till she pulled away. Something stopped her and he was going to find out today, or at least try. cause Peyton Sawyer is going at hiding her feelings.

She was avoiding him and the rest of the gang, He call her hundreds of times so did Haley and Nathan they went over to her house to find the doors locked which shocked him but he was also happy. Cause he knew she was safe. But today is monday so he knew he was going to see her sometime today.

* * *

So he waited by the front door. He smiled when he saw her coming closer to him, wearing her skinny jeans, in black band shirt, she walked with her head down so she didn't see him till she got up on the steps,

" avoiding me?" he asked, as soon as she was right in front of him.

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. " no, I was just really busy." she said, as she looked away, she knew he was waiting she could just feel it.

" yeah, if you say so." He said, totally not believing what she was saying.

" I got to get to class." She said, as she try to get by, but he didn't move

" we need to talk."

" theirs nothing to talk about Lucas."

" Peyton, we kissed an..

" Lucas it was just a kiss...it...didn't mean anything." She yelled, cause others to look at them, she looked down at the ground, she was scared if she looked at him, she would end up kissing him again.

" no it meant something " Lucas said causing her to lock eyes with him. " Your just to sc...

" hey guys." Nathan said, as he in Haley noticed the tension between the two. Lucas sighed, damn, he was going to get her reactions till his brother and best friend shown up.

" hi" Peyton said as she looked at them. Trying to figure out what Lucas was about to say. " I need to get to class so... bye." she said before pushing past Lucas in walking inside. Lucas just shook his head

"Sorry man" Nathan said, as he patted his back.

* * *

Peyton was sitting at her desk messing around on her computer. she spend the rest of her day at school avoiding Lucas again, even skipped lunch so she didn't have to see him. She was staring at her screen, when she heard...

" hey"

She turn around to see Lucas standing in her doorway. " hey" she sighed, she really didn't want to have this conversation now.

They stared at each other, before Lucas got the nerve to talk. " I'm sorry that I kissed you. And I hope it doesn't hurt are friendship." he lied he wasn't sorry he kissed her, he was sorry that she didn't like it in was avoiding him, he hated not talking to her or been around her.

" I'm sorry that I kissed you back, and I ran away, no u didn't ruin are friendship." She said, as she stood up, shocked that he didn't come to fight with her about it.

" good, best friends still?"

" yeah." she pulled him into a hug, holding back the tears she didn't want him to see. That kiss brought back a lot of buried feelings. Feelings that he could never know about.

Lucas hugged her tightly, friends? he is really starting to hate that word... This is really going to suck, he can't just be friends with Peyton Sawyer, he has always wanted more and he really thought with Brooke out of the picture, Peyton would admit that she wanted more to, but boy was he wrong.

They broke apart and smiled at each other, " What you been up to?" he asked, trying to make conversation

"Same old same old, you know, "She shrugs her shoulder,

"You want to go to the river court, you can watch me play"

"Oh, what fun" She joked,

"Come on you know you love IT over the summer, I played while you drew, "

"Fine, let me get sketch book."

* * *

An hour later they were still out the river court, Lucas shooting around by himself thinking of the blond who was sitting on the ground drawing, he really wanted to know what she was drawing, He stopped with a car pulled up.

"Hey guys" Rachel said, as she in Mouth got out,

Peyton eyed her new friend, " Hey, what are you two doing together." she asked as she stood up.

" Hanging" Rachel said,

"Peyton laid her pad on the table, "Come with me" she told the red head.

Rachel rolled her eyes then blew a kiss to Lucas and Mouth Peyton pulled her away from the guys, "What the hell Rachel?"

"What?"

" Why are you with him"

"Mouth?" Peyton nod, " We had a little date tonight and..

"You went out on a date with him?"

"Yeah, he's nice an

"Rachel," Peyton said, cutting her off, "He's in love with you" Peyton told her, hoping she would get through to her. Peyton didn't want Mouth to get hurt.

Lucas and Mouth watched the girls, both not really understanding why Peyton was glaring at her. "what is all that about " Mouth asked

" I have no clue" Lucas then turn to his old friend " So you and Rachel?"

"Yeah, isn't she great"

"She's alright, but man, be careful"

Mouth nod, " I know I'm as confused as you and psyton are Luke, I don't get why she asked me out, but I just couldn't tell her no."

Lucas felt sorry for him, he walked over to the table noticing that Peyton left her pad there in the open so unlike Peyton, but he figure Rachel showing up with Mouth shocked her, so she forgot about it. He looked back at the two girls who were still yelling at each other. He turns the page just to get a quick peek at what she has worked on... His eyes widen, his heart started to beat faster... " she lied" he whispered...

* * *

**So what do guys think he saw?**

**And I always Like and Rachel and Mouth together, I think he could have been good for her.**

**And yes, Brooke will be making an appearance, soon. **

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts glad you guys like it...**


	5. Chapter 5

Where Is Your Heart

Chapter 5

Lucas was walking out of the locker room with Nathan. Both smiling big after their huge win. talking and Laughing about some of the other team members. As they walked out the gym they spot Peyton and Haley..

" Congrats" The girls yelled as soon as they saw them,

Haley walked up to Nathan " great job baby," Haley said, as she kissed him, " I'm so proud of you" Nathan kissed her. " you to Luke." Haley said as she hugged her best friend.

" thanks Haley." Luke replied then turned to Peyton " Don't I least get hug from you"

Peyton rolled her eyes, then smiled, " I guess you deserve one" she said, as she give him a side way hug.

She try to step back but he won't let her, she didn't protested when he wrapped his arm around her waist, she did the same to him, leaning into him. " You know we couldn't have done it without you girls"

" What? we didn't do anything?" Peyton said, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her, fighting the urge to kiss her, " Yes you did, " he said, as he glazed down at her legs. Peyton blushed when she got what he meant. Nathan and Haley laughed,

" Nate you looked pretty hot out their " Rachel said with a wink. As she approached them, Nathan rolled his eyes, Peyton and Lucas shook their heads, and Haley glared at her. " relax Haley, I was just kidding,I don't want your man. " she just loved getting under her skin. " besides im a taken woman now."

"Does his wife or girlfriend know?" Haley asked, as he grip on Nathan tighten..

" No I usually wait till their out of the house before I screw them, I love being caught in act" She smirked, as Haley rolled her eyes. "

" Don't listen to her Haley, I had no wife or any other girlfriends, just one and I'll like to keep it that way.." Mouth said, as he pecked her lips.

Haley crossed her arms staring at the couple in front of her. Her mouth dropped, her eyes widen, she was pissed..

"When did this happen? " Nathan asked, shocked like Haley

"Well, we've been together for two weeks three days now, " Mouth said with a wide grin.

" Hell no, this is a freaking act" Haley said, as she turn towards Mouth, " I hope you aren't crazy enough to fall for her shit, she isn't your type Mouth, she ain't nothing but a fu...

" I'll watch what I say Bitch" Rachel said, as she step in front of Haley.

Peyton pulled Rachel back, before Haley slapped her, cause she knew it was coming, " Okay, lets just cool down guys.. "

" She started it, she thinks she so high in m...

"Rachel, enough, please" Peyton begged. " Look just go, I'll talk to her,"

"Fine" Rachel said as grabbed Mouth's hand, " Bitch better watch her back"

" Can't you just be happy for me Haley?" Mouth said, as she walked away with Rachel..

"Be happy for him, " she sighed loudly, " Why would I be happy, I know she doesn't care about him, she is just using him,"

" How is she using him." Lucas asked, " She has more money than he does, so it's not for his money, she is actually pretty smart, believe it or not, so it's not his mind, maybe she really likes him.

" You can't be serious? " she looks at her best friend, " He's are friend Luke, we need to protected him"

" Look if I felt that something was up I would give him a heads up but she seems real on her feels for him. So as long as Mouth is happy, I'm happy"

"Haley, she does really like him, and Luke and I felt the same way when we found out, but we have spent a lot of time with them and she seems like she is telling the truth. "Haley shook her head, still not wanting to believe them, Peyton knew Haley was upset and worried, " Besides I told her if she hurts him in any way, you and I will bury her alive and my backyard."

Haley smiled, " Good, can we cut all her pretty red hair off first.."

"Whatever, you want" Peyton laughed...

"Well, I need to get home, still go some packing to do." Lucas said, as he pulled Peyton back to him.

" Why does Keith want to leave at six in the morning?" Nathan asked,

" I don't know man, I try talking him out of it, but he is so set on early bird gets the worm.."

" I can't believe Nathan Scott is going camping" Peyton teased.

" Me either" Nathan said, " But he asked and I couldn't stay no." he couldn't believe it, he wasn't an outdoors type, but when Keith said he wanted a guys weekend away, Nathan thought, beach, mountains relaxing in a cabin watching basketball. he never figure it would be sleeping outside, with his brother, uncle and dad..

"Hey, Peyton since I'm going to be all alone this weekend, how about we have a girls weekend you me"

"Sound good Hales" Peyton said, as Lucas started to drag her to her car. " Have a safe trip Nate, watch out for bears." she teased.

"Bears" Nathan repeated, Haley bust out laughing at her husband face...

" She's just teasing honey, besides, it's not bear season, " She smiled, as he relaxed, " But you should watch out for wolfs.." she joked,

" Wolfs"

* * *

" Are you trying to scared the hell out of him" Lucas asked, as they got in her car.

" I love messing with him Luke" she said, as she started her car.

Lucas watching her, as she was driving, it's been two weeks since their kiss, and since he saw her drawing, he never said nothing that night to her. he wanted to, but he knew she would just yell at him for looking at her private sketches.. It's been hard hanging with her, especially, when they always touching. He's pretty sure the whole school thinks there together, when the walked down the halls arms wrapped around each other. And when they are hanging with Nathan and Haley, or Mouth and Rachel, he pretends that she is with him, and he's noticed that she hasn't protested much, so just maybe, she'll come around soon, he hopes..." So are you going to miss me this weekend, Ms. Sawyer?"

Peyton smirked, " Probably not, I might actually get to sleep in now" she teased,

" You know you love it when I come in wake you up."

She looks at him, for a second, she doesn't respond, she just keeps driving till they hit his house. She turns the car off. " Are you going to miss me?" she smirks

" Yes," he said without any jokes, Peyton wasn't expecting him to be so bold. " It's going to be a long weekend without you." they lock eyes..

" You should get going, I need my beauty sleep." she jokes, hoping to distracted herself, from wanting to kiss him. kissing him now will be a bad, idea, since she told him the first kiss didn't mean anything, she wouldn't be able to pretend the second kiss didn't either.

" Peyton, believe me you could stay up all weekend and your still look beautiful to me" He leans over in kisses her cheek. " Night peyt" he then gets out of the car.

She was shocked to the core, "Hey Luke," she yelled, as he turns around. " I'm going to miss you to" she said, before blowing him a kiss then pulling away. Lucas just stands there for a moment. He walks into the house then to his bedroom, He opens his door then turns on his lamp, "Brooke" he whispered, as he noticed the brown hair girl sitting on his bed.

"Hey Brody," she said, as she stands up..

" What are you doing here?"

" Thinking about you" she said, as she walked towards him, " Did you miss me?" she asked, as she stops right in front of him.

"Yeah" he said, as he stares into her eyes, "Yeah I did"

She smiles then pulls him into a hug, "Good, I missed you to" she said, as he hugs her tighter. " How long are you here for.."

"It depends" she tells him

He raises and eye brow, " On what?"

" This" she whipsered, as her lips meet his...


	6. Chapter 6

Where Is Your Heart

Chapter 6

Peyton woke to the doorbell ringing, " what the hell?" she yelled as she glanced at the clock " it's seven in the freaking morning." the doorbell rung again. She walks slowly to the door with thoughts of choking whoever is behind there. " seriously do you...Brooke." she yelled, don't believing her eyes.

" hey " Brooke said all cheerfully

" what are you doing here?"

" I missed my best friend"

" I missed you to," Peyton said as she hugged her they stood there hugging for what seemed like forever, " get in here, I want to hear all about Paris."

* * *

So let me get this straight when you got home last night Brooke was waiting for you in your room?" Nathan asked, as the guys sat at the table eating breakfast. Lucas nod

" she asked you if you missed her you says yes, you hugged" Dan said, " she said she missed you." Lucas nodded again,

" you asked how long she was staying, she said that depends, you said on what,she said on this then she kissed you." Keith said, all three if them were very interested into what happen.

" you kissed her back?" Nathan asked, as his mind wandered off to Peyton.

" Yes"

" So what does that mean?" Nathan asked,

* * *

Peyton and Brooke laid in the bed laughing and talking like old times, Brooke told Peyton about the places she's be in the things she's saw in did. Peyton told her the 411 on Tree Hill, the last two hours seemed like nothing had changed. It was like they haven't been apart the last six months, Peyton was happy to have her best friend, everything just seemed to prefect. Everything was prefect till, Peyton's phone ding, She reached for her phone in smiled.

" Who's that?" Brooke asked noticing the smile

Without even thinking, she said, " Lucas" in a very happy, cheerful tone.

Brooke eyed her friend for a moment, watching the smile on her face, actually her whole face lit up" Lucas?" she asked, in a curious voice.

Peyton's smiled fade, at the sound of her voice, she looked up at Brooke, hoping that Brooke doesn't read into anything. " yes, he just text me to let me know that they made to the camp site," she said, not wanting to tell her that he said he missed her, and was asking if she missed him. She was sure how Brooke would reacted to that " you see, Keith and Karen are get..

"Married." Brooke finished for her

Peyton looked at her confusedly, " How did you know?" She asked wondering if Lucas had lain to her, they he was talking to Brooke.

" Lucas told me last night"

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were setting up the tents while Keith and Dan called their other half. " So you never really answered my question at the café."

Lucas sighed, than ran his hand through his hair. " She's not staying "

" Okay, so?"

"So what?"

"So what?" Nathan asked, " Luke, she came her to tell you she missed you, you told her you missed her, and then she kissed you and you kissed her back. So what does all that mean, are you guys together? or just friends? did you sleep with her?"

" Yes we told each other we missed each other, cause I did miss her Nate, I wasn't lying, and yes, she kissed me and I kissed her back, but she is only in town for the weekend, she didn't come back for me, "

"So lets say she was back for good where would that leave you guys?" Keith asked as he in Dan joined the boys.

" As friends" Lucas replied,

" Just friends" Dan asked.

* * *

" You talked to Lucas last night? when?" Peyton asked, as she stood up

" Well, I got to town last night, I came by here but you wasn't home so I thought I would go see Karen and Lucas,"

Peyton's eyes widen, "Oh," was all she could say.

"So Karen invited me in so i waited for Lucas in his bedroom, And shocked the hell out of him to" She laughed, Peyton smiled a little at her. She wasn't sure why hearing Brooke talk about Lucas was so hard. Till the next words came out of her mouth. " I kissed him"

Peyton swallowed " You...kissed...Lu...him" she couldn't even say his name. She couldn't believe this was happing, she was starting to think Lucas was into her again., not just because of the kiss, but because of all the flirting lately,

" Yes and he kissed me back. it was...

Peyton closed her eyes, as Brooke was talking, she didn't want to know what it was like, she didn't want to know if they got back together,she didn't want to hear anything And thank God her phone rung to stop Brooke.." Haley, Hey" she said, she was never more happy that Haley called in her life.

"Okay, I will, see you and a few"

" What's going on?"

" Oh, I promise Haley that since the guys were away this week, that we would have a girls night, she wants me to come over now"

"Cool, we could told caught up" Brooke said,

Peyton smiled, " Yeah" she said, kind of wishing that Brooke had other plans, it's not that she didn't want to spend time with her, it's just she knows sometime today she will have to hear about her in Lucas's night together. " Where did you sleep last night?" she asked, before going into the bathroom. It just dawn on her, that she said she got in last night.

Brooke stopped digging in her suitcase" Lucas's" she said, as she grabbed her phone that was now ringing. Peyton slammed the door behind her, she then turn on the shower and cried.

* * *

Lucas smiled as he thought about his talk with Brooke last night, " Yes just friends"

"With benefits?" Keith asked,

" No"

"Well, Luke she spend the night at our house last night," Keith said with a raised eye brow

"What the hell?' Nathan yelled,

" yes, she did but nothing happen." he said, as sat down, " We talked all night"

"About?"

"Things, school, paris, LA, why she came back, which was for two reasons, and yes, I was part of one of her reasons, "

"What does that mean?"

" Look she came back to see Peyton, she missed her, and she came back to see me, she said she need to see if she still had feelings for me."

"So that's why she kissed you" Dan said, " So does she still have feelings for you?"

* * *

Peyton pulled herself together, checking herself out in the mirror, she didn't want Brooke to know she was crying in the shower, hell she can't believe she cried, She doesn't own Lucas, he's not her boyfriend, and nothing happen between them. Expect a little kiss, that she told him that didn't mean anything to her, which she lied but she had to, she couldn't have him rejected her, she knows he still loves Brooke and wants Brooke, He kissed her last night, and she stay at his house, which means they had sex,...She shook her head of that thought. She didn't want to even think about that.

"P. Sawyer, are you done yet" Brooke asked through the door.

Peyton took a deep breath, "Yeah, " she took another breath, before opening the door.," I'm ready" she said, as she noticed Brooke's bags by the door." What's going on?'

Brooke frown. " That was my agent on the phone, she said that the LA fashion show is in need of a model and she feels it will be a good career move for me"

"So your leaving" Peyton asked,sadly, as she walked towards her

" Yeah, " she pulled Peyton into a hug., " I'm sorry Peyton, I really wanted to spent sometime with you, but I really need this, it could help me land biggest deals, bigger breaks, bigger...

" I get it Brooke, "

" I'm going to miss you."

" Same here, you want me to give you a ride to the airport"

"Yeah, thanks"

At the airport, They cried,as they hugged again, " Have a safe trip, call me when you land"

" I will" Brooke wiped her eyes, " Tell everyone hey and bye for me I guess." she joked. Peyton nodded.

" What about Lucas?" Peyton asked, as the blond boy entered her mind, Brooke came back for him, got his hopes all builded up just to knock them down.

"What?"

"Brooke you came here you kissed him stay with him last night, he's going to be so heartbroken"

Brooke just shook her head, " Peyton," she said, taking her hand, Brooke flight number was called, " Lucas is going to be just fine"

" Brooke, he isn't goin...

Brooke started to walk away, then turned back to her "Lucas doesn't want me anymore" she smiled, " And Peyton" then she walked away. " Do me one favorite, "

"What?"

" Quit listening to your head," she smiled, " Follow your heart, it will lean you to where you should be" she blow her a kiss then disappeared.

Leaving Peyton confused, "Lucas doesn't want her anymore" she repeated those words over and over. She drove to Haley's still thinking of what Brooke said.. She knocked on the door,

" Hey p..." Haley said, then stopped noticing the tears. "What's wrong"

" I think I still have feelings for Lucas" she whispered, as if it was the worst thing in the world. "Brooke told me to follow my heart, and i think..." she paused, " I think Lucas is still in there."

* * *

" No, Brooke doesn't have any feelings left for me, and to be honest, that kiss wasn't nothing like..." He looks down at the ground,

" The kiss you and Peyton shared" Keith finished for him. Lucas looked at him. " Lucas, anyone can tell you have feelings for that girl, and that kiss opened your eyes, you want to be with Peyton right?"

Lucas shrugged, " I don't know"

" yes you do but your scared"

" I'm not scared Keith, Peyton is the sacred one, I tryied talking to her about the kiss, but she avoided me and then said it didn't mean anything"

"Do you believe her? "Dan asked,

"At first I did, so I decided to let it go, but then, a couple of weeks ago, we were at the river court, I was shooting around and she was sketching " he paused, " Rachele and Mouth came in then peyton pulled Rachel away so they could have a talk about something,and I noticed she left her pad open so i kind of..

"When through her art again" Keith laughed, as he remember the frist time he did that in Peyton about torn him a new one.

he smiled, " Yes, I didn't mean to i just know how she uses her art to express her feelings and stuff."

Nathan watched him closely, wondering where he was going with this" So what did you see?"

" A picture of us, at tric kissing "

"Okay, so that picture means what?" Dan asked, not really understanding peyton's connecting to her draws like Kieth and Nathan did.

" It wasn't just the picture. she wrote, over top of it. "Coarse it meant something, "then down under the picture she wrote, "it meant everything"

" So this is good, she likes you" Dan said,

" She might like me, but the problem is she won't ever admit it." he whispered sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

.Where Is Your Heart

Chapter 7

Nathan slowly walked into his apartment early Sunday morning, he knew Haley was still sleep. He shut the door behind him and locked it. As he approached the bedroom. he noticed that his wife wasn't in bed alone. He smiled to himself at the sight before him, he then kicked off his shoes, in laid down in between them. He then takes out his phone in snaps a picture, then send it to Lucas.

"Your home" Haley whispered, as she moved closer to him.

" Hmm, I missed you" he told her as he kissed her. " Did you two have fun"

"Hmm, " she said, still trying to sleep. " it was a good weekend"

" It was a great weekend" Peyton said, as she sat up then noticed how the three of them were laying in the bed. She laughed, " Dream come true huh Scott?"

Nathan smirked, " Hey we can make that dream a reality."

Haley's eyes opened wide at his comment, she sat up to, then looked at Nathan. " Never in a million years baby. keep it in your dreams"

" Oh, I will" he teased

Peyton and Haley rolled their eyes, " Did you guys have fun?" Haley asked, as she got out of bed, Peyton followed her.

" Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. "

" Aww did you guys do some male bonding?" Peyton asked, as she poured herself a glass of orange.

Nathan looked at her for a moment, " Yeah we kind of did, you know, Dan talked about trying to work things out with my mom. Keith talked about his wedding, I talked about how much I love my beautiful wife" he said, as he winked at her. "And Lucas.." he looked at Peyton who's head snapped up at the sound of his name. He knew right there, that Peyton had feelings for him.

" Lucas what" Haley asked, as she continued to make coffee.

" Well,..." He began, but their was a knock on the door,

"Who could that be?" Haley said.

Nathan smiled, he knew exactly who it was, he opened the door. " Lucas, didn't we just drop you off, did you miss me already?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, " Sorry, I'm not here for you." he said, as he walked in his eyes fell on Peyton who was standing against the icebox, and a pair of short boy shorts, and a white tank top, he glazed her boy and his eyes fell on her legs, damn her and her legs.

" Aww, luke did you miss me" Haley said, as she walked over towards him, giving him a hug.

He hugged his best friend but kept his eyes on Peyton " Yeah I missed you Haley" he put back " I was actually on my way to Peyton's house when i got Nate's picture"

" My house" Peyton asked.

" Yes, " he walked towards her, " I wanted to check up on you, make sure you were okay, since you didn't respond to any of my texts."

"Sorry, i...

"We were just having a really good time Luke, " Haley said, helping Peyton come up with a lie, She knew Lucas text her twenty-two times, but Haley told Peyton not to text back. She told her she needed to talk this weekend in figure out what's in her heart.

" What picture" Peyton asked, as Lucas words dawn on her.

"Nate, sent me a picture of the three of you in bed."

Haley and Peyton both looked at Nathan. " What, you both were so cute, I just thought I would share it will my brother."

" No you didn't you wrote, don't you wish you were me" Lucas said, as he stands beside Peyton.

psyton busted out laughed, as Haley shook her head, " Not going to happen Nathan, not today, not tomorrow, not ever" she said, as she walked back to their room. Nathan just smiled, as he followed her.

Lucas turned his attention back on Peyton." So did Peyton Sawyer, miss me" he asked, waiting on a crazy, or a joking answer

Peyton, thought about what Haley said, " Yes, I did, Lucas Scott" she said, as she pulled him into a hug. " I missed you a lot"

Lucas was surprise, he didn't think she will actually, say the words.. he was ready for a smart-ass comment, not that he's complaining, " Good, I missed you like crazy." they pulled apart but Lucas kept his hands on her hips.

" So did you have fun?" she asked, as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

" Yeah, we did, it when better than i thought it would."" he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. " Did you and Haley have fun?"

Peyton looked at him, then thought about her little conversation with Haley this weekend, " it was the best weekend I've had since our summer together."

" Did you guys talk about me?"

Peyton moved away from him, " Maybe" she said in a sexy voice, that Lucas swears he had never heard from her before. She then walked towards the bathroom.

Lucas raised his eye brow, as he wondered where this more bolded Peyton was coming from...

"Well, I should get home" Peyton said, after she came out of the bathroom.

" Me to" Lucas said, as Haley and Nathan walked back into the living room.

" You guys could stay, we can do something" Haley said,

" I need to get home, I have an english paper do tomorrow that I haven't even started on yet."

" Peyton," Haley said, in a disbelief voice

" Sorry Haley, not everyone is book smart like you and Lucas, I mean look what your married to." She smiled at Nathan, as she grabbed her stuff

" Ha ha see what you don't know, Peyton, is that I finished all my homework Friday night, so i didn't have to worry about coming back home today in doing it, so now I have a free day, "

" Yeah, thanks to your wife, " Haley said, as she smiles at him, " I'm the one that made you do it before you left"

" Well, yeah true but you wasn't playing fair. " Nathan told her as he wrapped his arms around her, " Telling me no sex, till it was done, was just plan wrong."

Peyton and Lucas looked at each other as the couple in front of them start to kiss, " Okay, I'm going to go before this pg scene turns R, " Peyton said, as she saw Nate's hand go up Haley's shirt.

" Bye guys" Lucas said, but they were to far go, to even hear what their friends were saying..

At the sound of the door closing, caused Haley to pull back, " Well, I think we scared them off" she laughed, as she kissed him again.

" Well, maybe we turned them on or something, so then they could go to Peyton's house in make out, then Lucas will shut up about her already."

Haley raised her eye brow" what are you talking about?"

" Lucas wants Peyton" Nathan said, as it was no big deal, as he kissed his wife's neck.

" What?..." she said, as she pulls away from him, " What makes you think that?"

" Because he said so"

"What?"

"Lucas told us, that he want's to be with Peyton"

Haley crossed her arms over her chest, " He's got a lot of freaking nerve." she was upset now. Nathan looked at her, " I can't believe he would want to get involved in a damn triangle again, how freaking dumb is he.

" Okay, babe, what the hell are you talking about?" Nathan asked, as he sat down in the chair. " I thought you would be happy if Lucas and Peyton finally got together, he's been into her since seven grade, "

" I know Nate, believe me I was there, I know every little dream and note and wish that he had about him and Peyton, and it was more like six grade.. And he actually had a chance to be with her, but he blow it when he choose Brooke, just because Peyton got scared of his feels."

"Yeah, that history, now he wants her he want...

" History repeating it's self" Haley interrupted him..

" Why are so against this,"

" I'm not against it, Nathan I would love to see them together, cause I know deep down, that they would be prefect together, their epic like us, like Keith and Karen. But he can't do this to her, Peyton is trying her hardest now just being friends with him, " Haley sighed.

Haley smiled then kissed him, " We need to set Peyton up with someone, She won't be able to watch them together, not now, "

" Watch who together?"

" Lucas and Brooke"

" Lucas and Brooke" He repeated, " Did I miss something, cause last I checked their wasn't a Lucas and Brooke"

" There is now"

" Who told you there was?"

"Peyton, she said that Brooke was in town, but she didn't stay long, and that Brooke kissed Lucas, Lucas kissed Brooke back, and Brooke spend the night with Lucas, so we know what that me...

" They didn't sleep together Haley"

Haley looked shocked, as Nathan continue to tell her everything Lucas told him,

" But they kissed, he kissed her back, Nathan, a kiss always means something, especially if you kiss back."

" Lucas, didn't feel anything in the kiss, Haley, he wants Peyton, he told Brooke to"

* * *

Peyton's house,

Peyton sat in front of her computer, staring at the blank screen.

" You know it's not going to write its self" Lucas said, as he looked up for him book.

" Why are you here?" She teased,

" I missed you, so i figured we could hang together."

" I;m probably coign to be working on this all day, Lucas, so you should just go home or the river court, so you won't get bored"

" I'm not going anywhere, I want to spend time with you, so you work on your paper and I will lay here in read this book. " He said, as he waved the book in the air. He didn't want to leave yet, he was wondering if Brooke said anything to her, he wanted to ask, but didn't want to be the first to bring up the subject.

Peyton sighed, she told Haley she needed to stay away from him try not to spend so much time with him. They way she'll know nothing would come out or she won't do anything crazy, like walk over to her bed and throw herself on top of him kiss him senseless. " I got to check the mail"

" It's sunday"

" I know, but I didn't check it yesterday."

Lucas watched as she walked out the door, he looked around her room, his eyes fell on a sketch of Jake and Jenny, then a sketch that said sometimes they come back. Who was he kidding she is never going to feel what he's feeling, Jake's got her heart.. He turned towards the door, " yOU OKAY"

She looks at him, " I got a letter" she said, as she sat down on the bed.

Lucas watched her carefully " Well Peyt, that's what mail man do they deliver letters." he joked. " Who is it from." he asked as he sat down beside her.

" Jake" she whispered.

Lucas looked down at the floor, " Are you going to read it?" he asked, hoping she said no.

Peyton bit her lip, she just told Haley yesterday that she doesn't miss Jake, that she wasn't really in love with Jake, she loved him and part of her will always hold a special place in her heart for him, he taught her a lot about, life and love, but he's not Lucas, Lucas had her heart from the beginning. " Um.." she was trying to decided, whatever is in this letter, would change her life.

" P. Sawyer," Brooke's voice echo through the room, cause the blonds to snap their heads up. both looked over at the computer, to see a smiling Brooke on the screen.

" Hey " Peyton said, as she walked over towards her desk.

" Hey Luke"

" Hey Brooke" he said sadly

Brooke noticed the tears that were in Peyton's eyes, she noticed how Luke was sitting on the bed with his head down. she wondered if Lucas told Peyton how he felt but Peyton didn't share the same feelings, but Brooke knows Peyton has feelings for him.

" What's wrong/"

" Nothing"

" Bull"

" Brooke it's nothing"

" Peyt, you look like you seen a ghost, and your about to cry, "

" I got a letter"

Brooke was surprised by that, " Okay, a letter about what? Oh my god is it your dad, is he okay?

" No, Brooke it's not about my dad, he;s fine I talked to the other day." Peyton smiled,

" Then who"

"Jake"

" Jake" Brooke repeated then looked over at Lucas whose head was in his hands, " What did it say"

" I'm afraid to read it"

" Peyton, open it up, read it to me, It might make you feel better." Brooke said, hoping that Jake had moved on or something and he was writing to let Peyton go." hoping she was right

Peyton took a deep breath, then opened the letter,

_Peyton,_

_ Hey, I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry about that, Jenny and I are doing great, everything seems to be falling into place. I miss you Peyton,_

Lucas stood up at those words and walked out the room, Peyton was to busy staring at the letter to noticed, but Brooke did.

_Theres not a day go by that I don't think of you, I play the what if game in my head all the time, what if I stayed, what if I let you come with me when you asked, Look I'm hoping you are doing good, and that you found someone to love you and that you can love, and that is treating you like the queen you are. I haven't moved on because of you, A friend of mine thinks if because we need got closer, so I'm writing this letter to let you go peyton...I will alway love you, I owe you so much, and letting you go with be one of the hardest thing I will probably ever have to do, But it's what i need to do, for my sake and Jenny's._

Both Peyton and Brooke's eyes widen, " He's letting me go"

" Are you okay?" Brooke asked, shocked that she was actually right, and sad that she wasn't there to hug her hurting friend.

"Yeah" she said, it didn't hurt as it should, mostly because she had already kind of let him go. Peyton looked around the room, noticing that Lucas was gone.

" He left" Brooke said,

Peyton looked back at her, Brooke just give her a sad smile. " Brooke, are you in love with Lucas?"

* * *

After her talk with Brooke, Peyton laid in her bed thinking, she knew what she wanted, she knew what she need to do, but she was still sacred, even with Brooke telling her that Lucas wanted her, still didn't give her the courage to do anything about it.

" So I take it the paper is done" Haley asked, as she step in the room

" Brooke isn't in love with Lucas" Peyton blurted out,

Haley was shocked at her bluntness, " I know" she said, as she laid down beside her. " So know that we know that, where does that leave this"

Peyton looked over at her, " How do you know"

" Nathan told me. how did you know"

"Brooke"

" So what all did Brooke say"

Well, to cut a long story short, she said, that she kissed Lucas and realized he wasn't Julian,"

"Who's Julian? "

" A guy that Brooke met in LA, who she believes is her soul mate, she wants to bring him here for Christmas next week"

"Cool, So...

" And she said, that Lucas, pulled away from the kiss first telling her that he was wrong, I was never a mistake, he just didn't want to get hurt, cause I hurt him last time and being Brooke made him feel better, she said, he wants to be with me, and he knows if I would just give him a chance we would be last..because he can...

"Feel it in his heart" Haley finished for her. Peyton nodded, " So you're in love with him, he is in love with you, so why are you laying him, Go tell him"

" I'm scared, Haley we are such good friends, what if we don't work out?"

"What if it does?"

* * *

River court

"Mouth man, what the hell was that." Skillz asked

" Look you guys know I suck at this game, I'm one hell of an announces but I can't play"

" Plus, Skillz it doesn't matter who you partner was, you can't handle us Scott boys, " Nathan said, as he and Luke fist bump.

" Whatever, I could take you both on myself"

"Bring it on man" Lucas said, as he through the ball at him,

Mouth walked back over to the table in sat down beside Rachel, who kissed him, " Good job baby"

" Good job, what the hell did he do, he can't throw, he even bounce a ball." Skillz said,

"Baby come down, " Bevin said, " Are you won't get to see what's under this dress" she winked

Skillz smiled brightly, " Damn, " he said, as Nathan grabbed the ball from him. " That ain't right, "

Nathan just shrugged in shot the ball, " TWO POINTS " he yells, " 2 to 0 "

" it just started you jackass" Skillz

A few mintines of playing, Nathan shots the ball, but miss, Lucas grabs the ball, " 12-4 Skillz, you ready to admit that us Scott boys are awesome."

"Hell no, it ain't over yet, dawg"

" Fine, " Lucas took off running but stopped as he noticed Haley and Peyton, "Shoot the ball luke" Nathan yell, but his eyes stay on Peyton she was walking right towards, him. And without any warning, she wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him. He drops the ball so he could wrap his arms around her waist. He brings her closer, They stand there kissing, as their friends watch..


	8. Chapter 8

Where is your heart

Chapter 8

A few seconds later, they broke apart. Both smiling, glazing into each others eyes. His hands still wrapped around her waist, her arms still around his neck. " what was that?" Lucas asked, his head resting against hers.

" that was a kiss Luke." she joked

" I know that Peyton, but why did you do?" not that he was complaining hell he's been wanting to kiss her since that night he kissed her at Tric.

" I wanted to." she moves her hands down to his chest " your all sweaty " she said as she noticed his shirt being wet.

" we'll you did interrupted me in the middle of a game."

" sorry"

" oh no don't be sorry, best interruption ever." he said as he kissed her again. They were getting so lost in each other that they forget their friends were still there.

" what the hell is going on?" they heard Skillz say. " Haley are they a couple now or just kissing friends."

They looked over st their friends who all were in a conversation about their them. " their just coming to terms of what they are." Haley said

" what the hell does that mean Haley?" Skillz asked with his hands on his hips. Everyone shrugged at him. " damn you people ain't no help, I'll fine out." Skillz then walked over to the couple in the middle of the court. " what the hell is going on here?"

" excuse me?" Peyton asked

" you heard me baby girl, you come here you kiss him breathless. Now your standing here looking at each other. We need to know what this is?"

Lucas looked at Peyton, who smiled a little at him. " I think we need to talk about this...

" the hell with talk Luke, you just don't kiss your friend like that. So are we a couple or not."

" Skillz how about you guys leave us alone so we can talk in once we make a decision you will be the first person we tell."

" fine! I better be." Skillz said, as he walked away he grabbed Bevin hand , " Oh in I better know before Haley knows"

" Hey I'm his best friend, I deserve to know first"

" Nope, they promise me, Ill be waiting my the phone."

They pair said goodbyes to their friends." So..." Lucas began as he walked away for her. " what exactly brought this on? You know last time we kissed you ran, then told me it didn't mean anything, you said you didn't feel anything. Now you get a letter from jake the guy you have waited on to come back to you, telling you he misses you and I know you missed him. Then you come here kiss me like it meant something. Which just isn't fair to me because we...

" Lucas " she try to stop him but he keep going

" you shouldn't kiss me like that unless you mean it like that. Everyone was watching us they think were falling in love their never believe we're just friends. You got my heart beating fast and thinking lots of things and you can't keep kissing me when you feel like it cause it's not fair to me. I'm trying to be just friends with you like you want and with you kissing me like that it's helping. I don...

" I think I'm in love you!" she blurted out

Lucas is head snapped up.., "what?"

" I think... I'm... in love with you." she said as she looked down at the ground.

He walked of towards her lifting her chin up. " Peyton." he whispered " " open your eyes." she does a few seconds later. " you think? Or you know?"

She bites her lip before she replied " I know," she watches as his eyes go widen " I've known seen we first locked eyes, the night at the dans party when I first kissed you. You just scared me, the night you saved me at that party. The moment I the hotel room, when you were in the hospital it really stunk in. But I was too afraid to tell you I told Haley thou."

" you told Haley what?"

" the night you were in the hospital I realized that I was in love with you, and I couldn't talk to Brooke about what I was feeling cause she was in live with you to. So I went to Haley."

" how come you never told me?"

" you wake up and broke things off with Brooke in she was a mess. And I was feeling guilty I didn't want to hurt her so I just bury it pretended that my feelings for you didn't matter. ."

" it matter Peyton, god you broke my heart the night you walked away from me. I knew you were scared, I was scared to you made me feel things I never felt before. But you just wanted to be friends and I just wanted you in my life even if it was just as a friend."

" jake said he was letting me go."

" so that's why your here."He moved away from here " jake doesn't want you anymore so you figured your come back to me."

" no, jake does still want me, and still loved me. But as I read his words even when he said he was letting me go.  
It didn't faze me, yes, I loved Jake, and it hurt like hell when he left. But I've never been more broken than the night I walked away from you."

Lucas just looked at her, as he processed everything she said, " Peyt, I..."he started but was stopped by her phone.

She looked down at it, " Hello" he stood there watching her talk wondering who it was, " No, I'm on my way, no it's okay you're not interrupting anything"

Lucas was a little taking back by that, he watched as she hung up, " I have to go," she said, without looking at him, she then took off running

"Peyton" he yelled, but she didn't turn around, she just kept running, leaving him standing there, Wondering what the hell just happen?

She run straight home, thank god she did some jogging in her spare time or she probably would have passed out for exhausted. She stopped as she got in front of her house, There he was sitting on her porch, with his head in his hands, She walked slowly over to him,

"Jake" she said, as she sat down beside him. He looked up at her his eyes blood-shot from crying, her heart broke, She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. She didn't know why he was here, or what had him so upset she heard the sadness in his voice so she knew it was something important, "What's wrong? she asked, but he stay quite. She didn't push on she just kept holding him, as he cried.

Lucas stood on the side-walk, looking at the couple in front of him, after her running away from him he ran after her. He thought something might of happen to her dad, he never thought it would be Jake. Why was he here? Why was she holding him, she just said he was letting her go, now he's here, He must have realized what he was going to lose, so he came tell her in person he still loves her, Just great, for a moment there he thought they were actually, going to get a shot, but he should have realized that wasn't going to happen. Things between them was alway crazy. He sighed before walking away, he didn't need to see anymore.

Peyton didn't know Lucas was standing there, as she hugged and kissed Jake's head. " Jake, you got to tel me what's got you so upset? I can't help you if I don't know"

Jake pulled back, " You're the first person I thought of after I got the call this morning, " he wiped his eyes. " I knew you were understand cause you been through it, you know what its like to lose someone to death."

" Who did you lose?"


	9. Chapter 9

Where Is Your Heat

Chapter 9

Two weeks later

Peyton pulled into her driveway, a little after midnight. It's been two very exhausting weeks. Jake shown up completely devastated after hours of holding him . She finally got him to talk. Nikki Jenny's mom was suing him for full custody it's been going on for a few months now. He was supposed to be in court the day he shown up in tree hill. But his mom had suffered a heart attack in died. Before he got changes to say goodbye. Peyton's heart broke for him knowing first hand what he was going through. She drove down to savannah to help with the funeral. She called her dad to inform him then the school and Lucas but he didn't answer so she left him a voice mail explaining everything.

She waited two days for him to call her back but he didn't so she called him again left another message, she text him to. Still no reply. So she decide to just focus on helping jake and Jenny with everything and worry about Lucas when she gets home. " hey daddy it's me just wanted to let you know I'm home everything went good. I'm heading to bed now love you call me after school tomorrow." she closed her phone then throw herself on the bed. She wondered what was up with Lucas and why he didn't return any of her calls or text. As she laid there she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she walked through the doors of tree hill high. So was nervous for some reason it was like she was a freshman again as she walked to her locker she saw Rachel " hey"

Rachel looked at her, " we'll we thought you died or something."

" what?"

" where have you been?"

" savannah"

" why?"

" helping an old friend out"

" helping him out with what?" Nathan asked as he walked up to them. Peyton turn to answer Nate but was stopped at the sight behind him. Lucas was in a tight lip lock with another girl. " did I miss something?" she asked as she felt her heartbreak.

Rachel and Nathan looked at what she was looking at. " yeah Lucas got himself a girl." Nathan said cocky

" wow that was fast." she whispered. As she felt the tears start to come. She didn't expect this. " I don't understand." she sais as she looked at the floor

" what's their not to understand you kiss him make him, Had him thinking you want him then you run from him into the arms of your ex's so he decided he wasn't going to sit around pining for you. I don't blame him." Nathan said still mad at her. He had a huge smile on his face so did Rachel. As they watched her both hoping to make her jealous or mad,

" You broke his heart" Rachel said, in a cold voice. She looked up at Rachel, but didn't speak, she was lost for words, she actually thought the were be a couple by the end of the day. Rachel's smile broke when she noticed the heartbreaking look in her eyes.

" Peyton your back" Haley said as she walked over to them. Noticing the tears." What happen? Are you Okay?"

" Yeah I'm back," she said, as she looked over at Lucas, " Wish I didn't come back now." she wiped her eyes. "I gotta go, lots of work to made up." she said as she walked away fast.

" what happen?"

" she saw Lucas with Shelley kissing I think it hurt her which she deserved." Nathan said as Rachel agreed

" she was crying you guys, she doesn't deserve this."

" she left him Haley, he was so upset when he seen her jake."

" yes I know but he should have called her or waited till she came back from eh..

" she was in sannah with jake she said she was helping a friend out. I bet she was."

" I believe her, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Haley said. As she walked towards Lucas putting him away from Shelly " are you happy now,"

" what did I do now?" he asked he knew Haley wasn't happy with his decision to move on and forget Peyton he wasn't either but he couldn't get the picture of Peyton holding jake out of his mind. So he picked a girl he knew he didn't really care about to help him get over her. But it wasn't working, he was missing her more and more each day.

" your plan worked, Peyton saw your little acted."

" what plan h.,., wait she saw? She's here? She's back." he asked as he looked around.

" you didn't know."

" no I didn't I actually thought she wasn't ever coming back."

" we'll she is but do me a favor ?"

" what?"

" stay away from her."

Lucas's eyes darken, " excuse me?"

" look she hurt you so you hurt her let it end there."

" I didn't do anything."

" I get to get to class." Haley said as she walked away. The day went by fast Lucas never once saw Peyton he figured Haley was lying to him till basketball practice and Nathan told him Haley wasn't lying. " so if she's back why haven't I seen her."

" I don't know she was in class either." Nathan said in a little worried voice, he knows he was being kind of cold to her this morning but that doesn't mean he can't worry

" yeah skinny girl is back, she was in first period. But she was crying so much that Mrs, Green told her to go home and get some rest." Skillz said

" why was she crying?" Lucas asked.

" I don't know man she wouldn't talk to me. She looked pretty broken up over something."

Nathan just stood there " you know I just remembered theirs somewhere I'm suppose to be, cover for me." he said then ran out of the gym. Nathan slowly walked up the stairs, as she approached her door he looked in she was laying on the bed staring at the wall. She was talking on the phone.

" really" she said to the person she was talking to. " sound fun, let me talk to my dad and see what he says. Thanks for listening I miss you I wish you were here. It seems like I don't have a friend in the world now. "

" you will always have me "

" same here I love u I'll see you soon."

" love you to now go get your passport "

" I will get my passport as soon as I talk to my dad. bye" She said, as she hung up the phone. She sighed loudly, before getting up to change the song.

" Well, already back to telling each other love you s" He said, causing Peyton to jump at the sound of his voice.

" Nathan what are you doing here"

" I don't get you, I thought you was in love with Lucas, Haley sais, you told her you were, Then you come down to the river court and kiss him senseless, tell him your in love with him, than run to Jake, Why would you do that to him?"

" Okay first off, I didn't do anything, I do love him, I still love him, I actually thought we were of being a couple by the end of today but appareled he didn't want that. He is good at telling me he wants me then going after another girl, it what he did with Brooke"

" How could you think you guys would be a couple, after you took off with your ex boyfriend your first love."

" See what you don't know, Jake wasn't my first love, Lucas was asks Haley, and I'm not with Jake we are just friends, I told Lucas were I was going and why. I called him five times within the last two weeks, and text him a few hundred times, he never returned the calls or text, so this is all on him. he didn't want me Nathan, I was helping an old Friend out who yes happen to be my ex boyfriend that's all he is, Jake and I are just friends sort of"

" Just friends sort of?"

" Well, I want to be friends, but Jake wanted more and he kissed me, and I told him I was in love with Lucas, and I was hoping to start things up with him. Cause I know he's my other half. So he said, he understood, but it was going to take time for him to come to terms with just being my friend. "

Nathan nodded, " Why did you go to Sannah?"

" Jake's mom died and he was felling apart, he needed help, so I wanted to be there from him and Jenny, since I know what it's like to lose your mom. I told Luke all this in the messages i lefted him."

" He never told us you called him, or text, he said, he hadn't hread from him. "

" I called Nate, his cell, then I call the house phone and left a message on the machine just the other day telling him I was coming home. He never called,"

" Peyton I'm sorry, I was hating on you thinking you were the reason you two never get your chance. I don't understand why he didn't call you back, your all he talked about or complained about these last two weeks. He was so hurt that you went to Jake."

" I waited for him to call me he's all I thought about asks Jake even thou it would be hard for him to talk about b...

" I know why he didn't call you back," Rachel said, as she in Haley entered the room. After Skillz told them Peyton left school crying the girls had to go see her, they have stood outside listening to the conversation.

Peyton's eyes widen as she looked at the red hair girl,

" After chasing after you and then seeing you with Jake he was mad, hurt, and he came back to the court and punch the pole, and kicked it, then his phone rung I think he thought it was you. I was actually over at the table cause I left my jacket so mouth in I came back for it, we saw his little break down. Well, he looked at his and I don't know who was calling him, all I know is he throw it down. then step on it, then jumped up in down on it over and over, Then fell to his knees, crying."

They watched Peyton as she sat on the edge of her bed, " Well, that explains why he didn't get my messages, but what about the message I left at his house. "

" I deleted it" Rachel said, everyone looked at her, Mouth and I was over there, and Lucas walked Shelly outside cause she had to go, the phone rung then you left the messages and I wanted to pick it up, but i didn't I don't know why I did it Mouth said I shouldn't have, but luke was so hurt and down, and then I kept bring Shelly around hoping to get his mind off you they clicked and he seemed a little happy so i figured he didn't need you coming back in messing him up. I'm sorry Peyton he said, you was back with Jake, so I figured, he would handle you with someone if he was with someone to, but I can totally break them up."

Peyton sighed, " No, don't let him be happy,"

" But Peyton he wants you, he loves you" Haley said, as she sat down beside her.

" If he loved me or wanted me, he would have least waited or called me or something. He's good at running to other girls when things between us don't go as plan. "

" So where does this leave you guys" Haley asked,

" Same place it always does, just friends, me alone well he's got someone., Me watching from a far, same old same old."

Nathan and Rachel shook their heads, " Well, I need to get going Peyton, Coach is probably pissed that i left early, " Nathan said, as he walked in front of her. " I'm sorry for the way I treated you, It's good to have you back" he hugged her and kissed Haley then lefte.

" Yeah I should go to" Rachel said, she hugged her and then left.

" So when you kissed Jake you didn't feel anything?" Haley asked once everyone left, she had over hearded the conversation with her in Nathan

" No, I thought of Lucas, how Jake's kiss was hard and rough, Lucas's was sweet and gentle and I felt it through my whole body, I realized that Lucas was who I wanted to kiss all my kisses with." Haley smiled sadly at her, she knew Nathan and Rachel both were up to something she just hoped whatever it was it works.

Rachel walked up on the porch in rung the doorbell

" Hey Rachel?" Shelly said, as she stepped outside to talk to her " What brings you by?"

" You have to end things with Lucas"

Nathan walked in Lucas's room, he was laying on the bed tossing the ball up in the air, " Who do you want Shelly or Peyton, and be honest man."

Lucas sat up looking at his brother, " And before you say Shelly cause Peyton has Jake, let me go ahead in tell you that Peyton doesn't have Jake, they are just friends, luke your who she wants. Now who do you want?'


	10. Chapter 10

Where Is Your Heart...

The next day Peyton was at her locker, laughing with Rachel and Bevin. Her laughed stopped as Lucas and Shelly walked holding hands.

" you okay?" Rachel asked

" yeah it's not the first time I had to watch him with someone. Wishing it was me." Peyton said, as she looked away before they saw her staring.

" we could beat her up" Bevin said

" no we're don't doing that I really don't care. Come on" Peyton said as she walked away Rachel and Bevin followed after her.

Lucas stood in the middle of the hallway watching her walk away she's been back for two days now but yet they haven't talked. And it was all his fault Nathan come to him last night telling him that Peyton and Jane were not together. That should have made him happy which it did, but he couldn't go after her or call her she hurt him first Lucas sat at lunch with Shelly and Skillz and Bevin. Nathan and Haley were mad at him so they refused to sit with him. They sat with peyron. His eyes have been on Peyton ever since they sat down. He couldn't wait to get lunch over with cause they had chemistry class together in Peyton was his partner.

" Lucas you okay?" Shelly asked her boyfriend

" yeah." he said as he give her a little smile.

" then why do you keep watching Peyton?"

" I'm not"

" Lucas you are I just wish you would be honest with me."

" I gotta go." he said then walked away

" why doesn't he just tell Peyton he's in love her."

" if you know he's got feelings for Peyton why are you with him?" Skillz asked

" I just wanted to make chase jealous." she smiled " Lucas is sweet and all but I've had a crush on chase for years. I'm not really into Lucas, I just agree to be with him, cause I felt bad about what Peyton did to him. I though once Peyton came back, Lucas would break up with me then I could play that heartbroken girl card with Chase. Then maybe Chase would asks me out."

* * *

Lucas walked into chemistry class smiling, " Haley you're in the wrong sit."

" no I'm not I'm your new partner "

" what do you mean new partner, where's Peyton?" he asked as he looked around the room.

" she asked me to switch lap partners with her. So you got me and Peyton got Skillz."

" why?" he asked as his eyes locked on Peyton as she entered the room

" I think it easier for her"

" whats easier ?"

" to avoided you, to pretend like you don't existed "

" I don't want her to avoided me or pretend not to know me. I need her in my life I miss her." he watches as she sits down beside Skillz. " I miss her" he whispered as he watches her slap Skillz arm

" and she's misses you but it's hard to be around you "

" why we uses to spend everyday together."

" because she's in love with you, she wants to be with you and you don't want to be with her."

" I want her Haley, you know that. I want to be with her. " he sighs. As he returns to look out his book. " I wanted to tell her that night on the river court that I love her. But she went running to jake that day. Leaving me standing there like an mor...

" jake needed her Luke, she was just being a good friend. If the shoe was on the other foot you would have done the same thing."

" What are you talking about?"

Haley looked at him for a moment, " You don't know?" Lucas give her a confused look, " Nathan didn't tell you why she was with Jake, are why she was holding him,"

" No, but it doesn't take genies to figure out, Jake came back for her told her the letter he wrote was a lie that he loved her he needed her, he still missed her and he wants her back, blah, blah, blah, She realized she wanted him to, then she must have got scared in came back here figuring she would set for me."

"No and yes,"

"No and yes, Thanks for clearly that up Haley." He looked back at Peyton was actually looking at him. The two locked eyes, she smiled at him a little smile. He smiled back at her. " I got to get her back in my life, "

"Tell you love her, is a great start, and a possible beginning."

" I can't " he sighes, " She picked Jake, she could have had me but she picked Jake, and I'm with..." he closed his.

" Shelly" Haley finished for him laughing." It's pretty sad when you forget your girlfriends name."

He was able to say something when the teacher begin to speak. "We are going to do the next project in teams, of four, so will the following students stand, " Stacy, Mitch, Jean, Addy, you four are group one, Michael, Dylan, Bevin, Skillz, you guys are group two, Haley, Rachel, Mouth, Nathan are group three, Chase, Peyton, Lucas, and Shelly are group four."

Peyton pulled her head down, as she Skillz patted her on the back, " I can't work with him and her, " she whispered.

" It will be okay, I think everything is about to fall into place." Skillz told her as Chase and Lucas walked over towards them. Peyton give him a confused look, And Skillz just winked at her...

"Hey" Lucas said, as he stood in front of her.

" Hey" she said, as she looked down at the floor.

" Guess we should talk about the project," Chase said, as he sat down. Peyton sat down beside him. Pulling herself closer to Chase. So she wouldn't be near Lucas. Who just shook his head at her. Shelly sat down beside Lucas, feeling the nervousness that both Lucas and Peyton were feeling..

"Great Chermisy projects don't need to be expensive or difficult. Even so, projects can be very stressful and frustrating for students, parents, and teachers! Here are some tips for coming up with project ideas, deciding how to turn an idea into a clever project, performing project, writing a meaningful report about it, and presenting a great-looking, sturdy display. This will count as a full seamster grade people." Mrs. Jacob's said, as she started to write on the broad, " You have 4 weeks, which is a month. to get this done, "

Peyton sighed, four weeks, with Lucas, and his girlfriend. this is going to be bad.

Lucas smiled a little, with the thought of working with Peyton, she couldn't avoided him now,

Shelly watched Peyton and Lucas, then looked at Chase who was looking at her. She smiled at him,

Chase knew Peyton and Lucas was into each other, in that Shelly was the reason the couple wasn't together at least that's what Rachel said, he had liked shelly since grade school. He was hoping that working with her would get her to fall for him and break her in Lucas up.

" Since I'm good with chemistry and so is shelly we could work on the actually project, in you two could write the report. " Chase said, as she looked at shelly.

" No, I...

" What do you mean?' Lucas asked interrupting Peyton.

" Well, I figured...we could get this project done fast. if we halving up. I got an idea already and shelly can come to my house this weekend and we can start. And you guys can write the report on it. "

" What's the idea "

"last year my science fair project was about beer and wat its made of,my presention included from how its made,effects,advantages & disadvantages and etc... i brewed a 12 litre beer,and gave all judges & audianc to have a taste of my project and my hardwork got 2nd place was so proud...more hardwork,more results."

"So you think we should use your project from last year" Peyton asked, Chase nodded

" It's easy I got everything at home already and you two can come over, I'll give you my little report and you guys can work on a better report, Casue you two are better writers then I'm"

"Me to" Shelly said, as she looked at Peyton.

" Well, don't you want to work with your boyfriend" Peyton asked, her.

" No, I'm not going with the whole witting thing, I like hands on stuff, " she looked at Chase in smiled, A smile that didn't go un notice by Peyton.

" So tonight Peyton and I will come over in check out your project so we can come up with some idea what to write, then this weekend we will start writing it. How does that sound Peyton." Lucas asked with a huge smile, loving the idea of being alone with Peyton this weekend.

" Whatever, I just want to get this over as soon as possible." She said looking through her book, she knew Lucas was staring at her. She was nervous to be alone with him all weekend.

Peyton took a deep breath, as she walked knocked at Lucas's door. She told him she wanted to study at his place. When he asked why she said, her heat wasn't working in it's really cold there. She lied of coarse, she just didn't want to be alone with him and she knew Karen and Keith were home this weeking, planning their wedding. That was taking place next weekending.

" Hey Peyton, come on in" Keith said, as he moved aside.

" Hey, so you getting cold feet"

" No, I've dreamed of this day since I was seventeen" Keith said, in a aww voice

Peyton smiled, " He says the cutes things sometimes huh" Karen said, as she walked over to the blond. " Hey sweetheart, I haven't seen you around are you okay"

"Yeah, just been busy,"

"Well, we missed you around here, all of us" she said, hoping Peyton picked up on what she was saying. Peyton just nodded. " Lucas is in his room..."

" thanks" she took another breath before opening up his bedroom door, She smiled, as she saw him pacing back in forth his room, like he was nervous about something. She stood there watching him for a few moments...

* * *

Chase and Shelly had worked together all week, " So everything is coming together good"

"Yeah I think by this rate we could be done by tomorrow night, "

"Cool"

"Can we still hung cause I like hanging with you" Chase said,

"Yeah, I like hanging with you to" She smiled, " You know I used to have a crush on you when we were little"

"You did"

"Yeah"

" But you don't now" Chase asked, as he walked towards her.

She looked at him widen eyed, " No it's still there" she whispered, as she looked at his lips,

" Good," he whispered, as he kissed her.

* * *

" Why are you so nervous"

Lucas stopped in looked over at the door, his smile grower, " I'm not nervous"

"Could of fooled me, " she teased

" How long have you been standing there."

"Long enough to know, something is going on with you, "

" I was just waiting on you"

Peyton nodded, as she closed the door, she sat down at his desk, "So I started to write a bit last night." she said, as she pulls out her notebook. " Here " she said as she handed him it.

Lucas reached for it touching her hand in the process. the both felt the spark go through them, making them both look up at each other. They stare at each other for a while. " Um... okay" Lucas says as he starts to read what she wrote." Not bad, I started to write it to, it's on my laptop, in my documents."

Peyton opens his laptop clicks his documents folder, " WHat's the name I'm loo..." she stops as she notices as document named Peyton. She clicks on it.

Dear Peyton,

I'm not sure why I'm writing this, it's not like I'm ever going to get the courage to send it to you. But I need to write this, Peyton I love you, I'm not talking about high school I love you or Puppy love. I'm so in love with you that it hurts, I have loved you since I first saw you, even when you was someone else's. I know we are meant to, I can feel it in my heart, I believe that we could be prefect together, I remember the...

"Hey Keith in I are stepping out for a few. " Karen said, causing Peyton to stopping reading. She nodded at Karen. As soon as the door closed, She stood up, Lucas was sitting on the bed, looking through a book. She took the book for him, throwing it on the bed.

"What" he asked, as she pulls him up. " What;s wrong" he asked, as he noticed the tears in her eyes. She kisses him, he wraps his arms around her tightly...not sure what brought this on, but he has never refused Peyton Sawyer;'s kisses, he sure in the hell wasn't going to start now. He lifts her up, she wraps her legs around him. As he lows them to his bed...Seconds later clothes are thrown, As the two beginning to make love...


	11. Chapter 11

Where Is Your Heat

Chapter

Monday at school" what is up with you today?" Haley asked as they stop at Peyton's locker.

" what are you talking about?"

" Peyton you have acted strange..."

" how am I acting.."

" I don't know your smiling a lot and you have spaced out on me all day. I  
would say something must have happen between you and Luke but your avoiding him."

" i am not avoiding him Haley, " she said as she leans up against the locker. She  
looks down the hall in smiles as she see him talking with Nathan.

" there you go again, did you guys kisses again?"

Peyton's face redden " you did !" she yelled, " please tell me it was after his  
break up.,"

" his what?"

" Shelly and Luke broke up yesterday. You didn't know."

She closed her eyes, wow she totally forgot about Shelly " I can't believe I  
forgot he had a girlfriend "

" he doesn't anymore."

" he did when we slept together." She whispered, as she starts to walk down the hall, feeling ashamed that she in Lucas went behind another girls back.

Haley followed her, "Well, it's not the first time you two kissed while he had a gir..." Haley stopped walking as Peyton's words finally hit her. " Hold on" she said, as she grabbed the blonde arm, turning her towards her, " Repeat please"

"Repeat what"

" What you said, "

" What did I say"

"Peyton Sawyer do not acted like you didn't say anything"

" We slept together"

" Wgat"

" We slept together" she said, again in a low whisper

" What?" Haley yelled, " You slept together, meaning..." Haley's eye brow raised,

" We had sex Haley" she told her then walked away, Leaving Haley there with a shock expression.

" What? When? Where? WOW!" She said, as she finally put the puzzle together, " Peyton wait up," she then run after her...

" Okay let me get this straight, you and Peyton were doing the project, your mom came in said she was stepping out once she left the room, Peyton kissed you and the next thing you knew clothes were gone in you guys finally had sex" Nathan asked with a smirk on his face.

Lucas nodded, " Then we talked about Jake and why she left which I felt like a told ass, for just assuming things, and we end up going for round two, The next morning I woke to a note, saying her dad was home in they made plans for the weekend, and she didn't regret nothing, ans she would call me. But she didn't all weekend. So I'm not to sure where we stand right now."

" So you told Shelly what happen and she dump your ass?" Nathan asked in joking voice.

" Yes, Shelly and I talked but she didn't dump me we end it together, Cause I wasn't the only one who cheated or was lying about how I felt."

" What do you mean?"

" Haley didn't tell you, I called her last night."

" She started to talk about it but I got bored, and started kissing her neck, which gets her all excited, and then all Lucas's drama went out the window as we star...

" I get it man, I don't need details" He teased, " Apparently, Shelly knew I had a thing for Peyton and she knew I was hurt the way Peyton went with Jake, and Shelly know Chase and I are friends, who by the way she had a crush on forever, so she decided if would be okay for us to use each other to make the ones we want jealous, "

" Really, Shelly and Chase, now I can see that working out, you and Shelly didn't make sense, not like you and Peyton do. So you didn't know she liked Chase?"

" No, I wanted to end things with her after the night we talked but I knew Peyton would feel bad that she was that girl again ruining a relationship, and I didn't want that for her, I should have known she wasn't into me, cause she only held my hand when we were at school and we only kissed at school mostly when Chase is around, but I was to wrapped up in what Peyton was thinking to even pay attention to what was really going. So it seems that Chase also liked Shelly for a while, that's why he wanted to work with her, They were at Chases house and a simple little kiss let them to sleeping together to, she ended up staying out Chases house all weekend, she said she didn't feel bad, because she knew something would happen between me and Peyton, she said she was on team Peyton since the whole triangle thing last year."

" Me to man, so Shelly and Chase are together? And you and Peyton are?"

" I don;t know man, she is avoiding me"

Peyton was staring at Haley mouth open wide, she couldn't believe what she just told her, part of her was thinking Haley was lying, just because she wants her nad Lucas's together. " I can't believe any one would cheat on Lucas, he is so sweet, and so caring, and handsome, and fun and I...

" You are so in love with him" Haley teased.

Peyton blushed, she leaned against Nathan's car, " I am, but Shelly..." she stopped as she noticed Shelly and Chase walking hand and hand, laughing.

"See told you Tree Hills new couple" Haley said, as she noticed what Peyton was looking at. " She was only with Luke to make Chase jealous, and he was only with her to make you jealous, cause he was hurt about the whole Jake thing. So you see no one is going to be hurt this time, no broke hearts, you can finally be with Lucas and be happy."

Peyton smiled, " You think we would work?"

" With out a doubt, you two make sense, Lucas works with you he didn't with Brooke or Shelly, So are we finally going to have the couple the whole school has held their breath for finally become a real couple?"

" I guess you'll have to wait in see" she smiled at her as Haley glared, " O..."

" Hello ladies"

Both girls turned their heads " Hello men" Haley said, as she kissed Nathan

Peyton and Lucas locked eyes, she could feel her face getting hot, as he stared at her, She decided it was now or never, she was tried of the games they always played,she wraps her arms around his neck. He immediately wrap his around her waist. Taking in the smell of her hair, She pulls back and, slowly strokes his cheek, he smiles, he closed his eyes to memorize this feeling. He then leans down in pressed his lips to hers. Shocked that she didn't pull away, It was a slow brush of lips together but it sent tinges up and down there body's. . It was sweet and gentle, but Lucas felt himself wanting more and decided to take a chance., making him feel more daring but he placed a hand gently at the crook of her neck bringing her closer to him and swiped his tongue delicately across her bottom lip, moaning with he felt her mouth open, his tongue meeting hers.. Suddenly he was soaring; he didn't want this to end. Peyton pull away she smiled a real smile at him. " Lucas Scott would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

He smiled brightly " I would love to be your boyfriend Peyton Sawyer" he said, as he kissed her again.

" Finally" Nathan and Haley yelled, as the rest of the people who were walking by or standing by started to cheer...


	12. Chapter 12

_thanks for the reviews, the are awesome,_

Where Its Your heart

Chapter 12

One month later

It was a beautiful day . The sun was shining with no clouds in sight.

Peyton and Lucas enter the school holding hands and smiling like always. _"So I was thinking that maybe I make us a spectacular dinner, "_ Peyton said. to her boyfriend, she still couldn't believe that her and Lucas were actually together. Lucas stopped suddenly almost making Peyton fall backwards from the sudden halt. "_What's wrong? Are you afraid of my cooking?"_

Lucas couldn't help himself, he started laughing hysterically. "_ I've never seen you cook before in my entire life. I'm not only afraid of your cooking, but I'm afraid you will poison me."_

Peyton pushed Lucas but couldn't help but smile. She knew her cooking abilities were horrible and loved how honest he was about it. Lucas pulled Peyton close to him and whispered, _"I'd love to try your cooking even if my life is on the line. I would do anything for you."_

Peyton smiled, "_so I will expect you at 8 tonight and I'll make your favorite dish."_ Lucas nodded his head and kissed Peyton on the forehead.

* * *

On the other side of school, Haley was looking through Nathan's recent grades. " Baby, I'm so proud of you." she said, happily loving all his grades,

" Well I have an amazing tutor," he smiled,

" oh really

" Yeah she sexy to"

" Hmm, " Haley said, as she lean over in kissed him, " maybe you me and this tutor chick could have a threesome, since your so into her.

Nathan stopped walking looking at her with wide eyes, " Exsure me?" he said not to sure he heard her right. Haley slapped his cheek playfully, then winked at him.. " Are you suggestion we have a thre...

" I was joking Nate, I'm all the women you need"

" True, very true" he said, stealing on more kiss. " I love you"

" Love you to"

Haley went to her Physics class while Nathan was walking toward his literature class. .

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the library, bored out of her mind, " Are you done yet?" she asked her boyfriend,

Mouth smiled, as he looked up at her, " Five more minutes," he said, as he contained to working on his paper.

" We could be spending this time making out, before class then finishing a paper you should have finshied, last week"

" Well, I usually am good at finishing my papers early, but lately I've been making out with my incredibly hot, sexy girlfriend that I kind os let some of my grades drop. I can't keep doing that."

She smiled, " Fine, I will continue to sit here board only because I love you and you called me sexy"

" You love me?" he questioned, never hearing her say those words before

" Yeah, I do, I mean at least i think I do." she said, in a unsure voice. she never been in love before,

" I love you to, " he replied as he lean over in kissed her...

* * *

The basketball team except Luke and Nathan, was doing their regular initiation to the new members and they decided to pick on two freshmen. They stole the boys' backpacks and then poured sardines all over them. As the basketball team laughed and ran away one of the boys whispered, "_You'll be sorry you messed with me."_

* * *

Later that day, Haley was walking towards the principal's office when she heard someone crying. She looked and saw a kid covered in fish. She walked toward the kid and sat next to him trying not to throw up from the smell. "_My name's Haley What's yours,"_ Haley said trying to comfort him, but he wouldn't say anything. "_You know if you tell someone who did this the person will be punished."_ The boy ran away and Haley couldn't do anything but shake her head. The counselor yelled for Haley and went to her office still looking back at the kid she tried to help.

* * *

The kid runs into the boys' locker room to find his backpack. He starts throwing stuff everywhere and finally finds it in one of the basketball player's locker. He starts digging in his bag but hears people coming. He hides in one of the bathroom stalls and hears the players who poured sardines on him. "_Man did you see the reaction from that nerd? Priceless." "Yeah I even think the kid cried like a baby. I think this year was the best." _The kid took something out of his bag and opened the stall. The guys jumped and then two bangs went off just as the bell rang. Nobody heard the noise.

* * *

Peyton walks to her locker and sees obnoxious Basketball players cheering in the halls. She rolls her eyes and opened her locker seeing it covered with pictures of her and Lucas "_I hope you don't mind,_" Lucas whispered in her ear.

"_Lucas Scott how in the world did you do this?"_

"_Well I snuck out of class ten minutes early and decided to surprise you. I'm guessing you like it."_

Peyton turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, "_I LOVE it! I can never predict you."_

" I love making you smile, I love you"

_" I love you to " _They smiled and started walking towards their next class. They both see the kid run out of the locker room and runs Lucas over. "_Hey watch yourself,"_ Peyton yelled trying to help Lucas up. The kid ignored them and ran out of school. "_Are you alright," _Peyton asked.

"_Yeah, although I smell like rotten fish now; that must be one of the kids the basketball players attacked today."_

_" I wish they were stop that shit in grow up."_

_" Me to babe." _They both stared and then walked to lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile Haley and Nathan were in the library looking up stuff for their history project. As all of this is going on, the kid broke into the janitor's closet and found the extra set of keys to the school. He ran outside and locked all the main doors. Skillz saw what the kid was doing and then saw the gun. He did what any normal person would do, he yelled, "**GUN**!"


End file.
